Enfrentando maiores medos
by Aninhaaw
Summary: O maior medo do casal se tornou realidade. E agora... o que eles irão fazer? Como reagir? A hisória é uma comédia... espero que gostem... é a minha primeira Fic... Remus Lupin/Nimphadora Tonks


Enfrentando maiores medos

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer. Agora que a guerra havia acabado, todos os dias pareciam mais lindos, e mais especiais também. Todos queriam aproveitar o máximo de tudo, já que viram o que é ter que viver sem saber o que acontecerá no dia de amanhã.

Era com pensamentos como esses que Remus Lupin voltava para casa, louco para encontrar sua esposa, para que vivessem mais um dia normal. Ao chegar à porta de casa, porém, ouviu um grito. Desesperou-se e se enrolou um pouco com as chaves, entrou correndo, quase derrubando a porta.

A cena que encontrou o espantou um pouco. Viu Nimphadora Tonks em cima de uma cadeira, olhando para algum ponto no chão, parecendo muito amedrontada.

- O que foi Dora?

- Socorro!!! UM MONSTRO!!!

- Onde? Cadê ele??

- Bem ali perto da mesa!!

-AAHHH!!!

Tonks piscou e Lupin estava na mesma cadeira que ela, ambos se esforçando para não cair, e ambos tentando ficar fora do alcance do monstro.

- Eu não acredito que você não acabou com ela!!! É só uma BARATA!

-Hey! Pelo o que eu me lembre, você também está aqui em cima da cadeira!

-Rum... Minha cadeira, diga-se de passagem!

A tão disputada cadeira rangeu alto e balançou um pouco.

- É melhor a gente ficar quietos, ou a cadeira cai! – Concluiu Lupin, sabiamente.

- É melhor você ir matar aquela coisa! Você é o homem dessa casa, e não eu!

-Tá legal, tá legal... Eu vou!

Lupin desceu da cadeira e deu alguns passos em direção a barata, que ficou...

- Branca?? Porque que ela mudou de cor?? Ela é... Albina?? – perguntou uma Tonks confusa de cima da cadeira.

A barata Albina se contorceu um pouco e foi mudando de forma. Ela foi crescendo a cada instante, inflando. Até que virou uma bola, que subiu e parou flutuando a cima da cabeça dos dois na sala.

- Só pode ser brincadeira... _Riddikulus _– gritou Lupin, apontando a varinha para a barata-bola no teto. Ela esvaziou como se fosse uma bola, e desapareceu.

Tonks estava com a boca meio aberta e olhos arregalados. Olhava de Lupin para o lugar em que a 'coisa' estava, até que ele quebrou o pequeno transe da mulher.

- Dora, eu não acredito que seu Bicho-Papão é uma barata!! – ele ficou alguns consideráveis segundos segurando o riso, mas não agüentou tanto assim, rolava de rir pelo chão.

- Muito engraçado né??? Eu bem que me lembro de você quase me empurrando da cadeira para ficar aqui em cima!

- É, mas pelo menos o meu Bicho-Papão não é uma barata!

- Só por causa daquela lua maldita! Aliás, você é o único Lobisomem que eu conheço que tem medo de barata!

- E quantos lobisomens você conhece?

- Tudo bem então, Senhor Coragem, acaba com aquela agora. E dessa vez sei que não é um Bicho-Papão! – Tonks apontou para algum lugar atrás de Lupin, onde apareceu outra barata e, como disse a moça, essa era real.

Lupin deu um pulo, jogou a varinha para cima, e foi parar de novo na cadeira. A varinha deu umas piruetas no ar e pareceu cair em câmera-lenta, exatamente onde estava a barata, que, por sua vez, dobrou de tamanho. O Lobisomem teve que agüentar a cara de deboche com que Tonks olhava para ele.

- Muito bom! E aqui vai uma prova da imensa coragem de Remus John Lupin! Palmas para ele! Vamos lá! - enquanto falava, ela batia palmas, entusiasmadamente – Agora vai lá buscar a sua varinha.

- E cadê a sua? Porque não está com você?

- Está ali, em cima da pia. Eu estava cozinhando.

- Você? Cozinhando?

- Sim, e pelo que eu me lembre, você devia estar matando uma barata.

- Ta bom, eu vou buscar minha.

Ele desceu da cadeira e, pela segunda vez, caminhou em direção a barata. Com passos lentos e cautelosos. Ela, não se sentindo ameaçada, ou qualquer coisa parecida, mexeu uma das antenas, mas continuou parada em seu canto. Lupin achou que tal movimento fosse ameaçador, e voltou para a 'proteção' de Tonks, que murmurou um "Francamente"

- E porque eu que tenho que enfrentar A Coisa? Você é uma auror! Se um comensal da morte fosse um animago em forma de barata acabaria com você rapidinho! É melhor não deixar que ninguém saiba desse seu medo!

Um olhar. Foi tudo que precisou para que Lupin descesse da cadeira novamente.

- Não tem um jeito mais fácil não? – ele perguntou.

- Hey, espera aí... porque que não pensei nisso antes??

- Nisso o que?

- Inseticida!!!

-Inteticida? O que é isso??

- É inseticida... Um negócio que os Trouxas usam para matar insetos. Mas aqui em casa não tem, você vai ter que ir comprar. É um tubo cilíndrico, mais ou menos desse tamanho – e esticou os dedos mostrando o tamanho da embalagem – qualquer coisa é só você pedir pro atendente, ele vai saber. Só não pergunta por "inteticida"

- Não preciso perguntar pra ninguém, eu já sei.

- Só não demora tá?

- Tudo bem, vou rapidinho.

E 15 minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Tonks, foi o tempo suficiente para que Lupin retornasse a casa.

- Cadê? Você comprou o inseticida?

- Comprei, está aqui – disse tirando o tubo do bolso.

- Precisou perguntar pro atendente?

- Lógico que não, achei rapidinho! E agora o que que eu faço?

- É só jogar em cima dela... Vai lá!

Lupin se aproximou do monstro e jogou o produto em cima dele. A barata correu, mas ainda assim foi atingida. Agora era um pontinho preto com um monte branco em cima.

- Remus me dá isso aqui! Pelo amor de Merlin, você comprou CHANTILLY!

- Os Trouxas usam chantilly para matar baratas? Como eles são engraçados, isso fica muito melhor com café...

- É lógico que eles não usam! Você que comprou errado, isso não é inseticida.

- Ah, não? – ele perguntou, lendo mais atentamente o rótulo – É mesmo! Que coisa!

- Só você mesmo, Remus... Olha! A barata sumiu!

Era verdade, a confusão servira para espantar a barata. E por alguma razão, isso deixava Tonks ainda mais apavorada.

- Ótimo, agora eu nunca mais vou poder andar tranquilamente pela nossa casa. Nunca vou saber onde o monstro está...

- Calma, Dora! Vem cá... Depois agente pensa nisso, vai! – Lupin disse, pegando ela no colo.

Ele a levou para o quarto do casal e a deitou na cama, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Nem parece o mesmo Lobisomem que estava lá em baixo. Agora está muito mais feroz!

Ele riu, e puxou algo do bolso, um objeto cilíndrico... E, com um sorriso maroto nascendo em seus lábio, disse:

- Nós ainda temos o Chantilly!


End file.
